


Fuckwad and his sunshine

by aimp03



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Love, Secret Relationship, Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimp03/pseuds/aimp03
Summary: Ever since Nicky yelled at Luschek after she got out of MAX, they've been having a secret relationship.They love each other so they can get through any crazy stuff in jail, right?





	1. promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so plz don't kill me.  
> I know this is unusual pairing but I like it. (I also like Lorna x Nicky so no worries).  
> Anyways I hope you like it! <3

Nicky is walking around the halls looking for Luschek. She misses her fuckwad. Yes, he is "her" fuckwad nowadays.

Ever since she yelled at him about two weeks later after she got out of the MAX, they've been secretely dating.

She would have never thought she could fall in love with a guy.

I guess she isn't lesbian, more like a bisexual.

She went to the Luschek's "office" if you could call it that and saw him looking for something.

"Hey Fuckwad. What are you looking for?"

Luschek turns his head to her and smiles immediately when he sees her. She smirks to him her "classic-Nicky-style smirk". He chuckles and then says

"Hey Nick. I was just looking for my phone but...I guess it was this whole time in my hand. Goddamn it!"

Nicky laughs and goes rly close to him and jumps into his arms.

"I missed you fuckwad..."

Luschek stiffens right away and blushes a lot. He puts his arms around her tightly and holds her close into his chest. 

He never rly thought he could care anyone. I mean cmon this guy was Joel Luschek. He doesn't give a shit about anyone. But then he met Nicky Nicholson and everything changed.  
She is wildest, the most beautiful, strongest woman he has ever met. And he works in the prison for fuck's sake!

After a while Luschek pulls away looking into her eyes and still holding her close to his chest.

"Nicky...is everything okay?"

"Yeah..I just missed you...I know this sounds so fuckin' corny coming from me but I...I love you, Joel. My asshole."

She kisses him passionately and after a second he kisses back. After a while of making out he pulls away and says

"I love you too, Nicky. My sunshine."

He smirks at her and sits down and picks her up into his lap.

"You want to just make out or something dirtier?~"

Luschek smirks seductively to Nicky waiting for her answer.

"Ya know I would love to get fucked by you fuckwad but I ain't got no time right now. Today is Red's birthday and I gotta help to plan the party."

"She is special to you, huh?"

"She is like a mother to me."

Nicky smiles at him sweetly.

"God...Nicky...I...I am sorry about the fact that these new guards do shit and nobody does anything about it especially Piscatella...I can do no shit or else I lose this job..and I never see you."

"Yeah..I guess I understand..But fuck he should fucking die for christ's sake... In this place none of us inmates lifes don't matter a shit. They just all secretly hope we kill ourselves or some shit."

Luschek looks at Nicky with worried eyes. And also with guilt. He remembered the day when he didn't care that one inmate was hurt and he still remembers what Coates yelled at him.

*"If she's telling you she needs something, you need to listen to her! They're people for Christ's sake! It's our job to take care of these woman. DO YOUR FUCKING JOB!"*

"You know that if anyone ever here tries to hurt you I will fuck them up."

Nicky looks up at him into his eyes.

"Yeah I know. But don't be an idiot and risk your life for some fucked-up-ex-heroin-addict."

"I will if it means you're safe."

Luschek strokes Nicky's cheek and kisses her sweetly. Nicky feels herself getting wet and notices him having a boner and pulls away chuckling.

"Okay Fuckwad I need to go now but we'll see after the party."

Nicky gives Luschek a quick peck on the lips and leaves.

Luschek only just now notices his boner and sighs smiling

"That woman is going to be the end of me."

=======================================


	2. Jealousy can be a bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had time so I did the next chapter.  
> Enjoy ;)

**Next morning**   


Nicky woke up cuz Red was shaking her shoulder. The clock was 4:30 am. 

"Nicky, wake up. I need to ask you something."

She groaned still her eyes closed. "Five more minutes mom."

"It's important!"

Nicky opened her eyes and saw Red kneeling beside her bed. Nicky's eyes went wide.  _What if she knows about me and Luschek?_ Her heart started to beat fast cuz of two things. One, she was thinking of Luschek and two cuz she was afraid she got caught.

 __ ****Red looked at her sadly and worried and asked. "Are you doing drugs again?"  


Nicky looked at her little bit mad that she would assume that. "No. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been in your own little bubble of yours and I just wanted to check on you. You are my daughter."

Nicky sighed and looked at Red into her eyes and hugged her. "I know sorry about that. I promise I tell you if something is going on, okay?"

Red hugged her back smiling "Good." Then she pulled away "I gotta go to the cafeteria before Piscatella gets really mad. See you Nicky." Then she left walking really fast.

Nicky hated lying to Red but it's better she doesn't know. At least not yet .

She then stood up and started walking to the cafeteria cuz she couldn't get sleep anymore. When she stepped into cafeteria the first thing she saw was Judy King stroking Luschek's hand while they were talking. Luschek didn't see her so she just left the cafeteria.

She was jealous as hell and little bit offended. So she went to a run to calm herself a bit. 

Running made her happy or at least helped her when she was feeling down or mad. _Who does that fucking grandma think she is?!_

 __She was running as fast as she can around the jail not caring if she misses the breakfast. Suddenly a hand grabs her around her waist. She hoped it was Luschek but then realized it couldn't be because he didn't have that hairy hands.

"What the hell are you doing here inmate?!?" Yelled Piscatella and tightned the grip around her waist. "Go to the fucking cafeteria now and you won't sleep by the way tonight. Have I made myself clear?!?"

Nicky just nodded and Piscatella released her. She ran back to the prison and straight to the cafeteria. Some eyes were on her  cuz she was late. Especially Luschek's. He looked at her worriedly.

She couldn't take his gaze particularly because he was still chatting with TV grandma so she just ignored him and went to the line to get some food. If you could call it food. 

After she got her food she went to sit with Alex, Piper, Lorna and Yoga Jones.

"Hey Nicky. Why you so late?" asked Lorna who was little worried about her best friend. Before Nicky fell in love with Luschek and Lorna got married, they sometimes fucked. But nowadays they are just best friends which is great.

"Yeah, Nichols, you usually are the first one here." said Alex. 

Nicky smirked at them her classic smirk and replied "I went to a run ya know cuz Red woke me up, couldn't sleep after that. Hey Yoga Jones how's it like to live with that TV miracle?" she laughed a little, still jealous.

"She's selfish ignorant bitch who pretends to be somehow better than anyone cuz she is some cook in a TV show." Yoga Jones muttered under her breath.

Nicky smiled and looked at Yoga Jones "Glad that someone agrees with me." They both laughed and continued eating.

====================================

After the breakfast Nicky had to go to work so she and Chapman were walking electricity room. 

 _Hope that skank isn't there._ Nicky thought before she entered to the room. There were the other inmates and Luschek who looked at Nicky.

"You are late inmates. But I will forgive you this time if one of you helps me with cafeteria's lightning problem. You, Nichols come with me." He grabbed her hand roughly and led her into one closet near cafeteria.

After that he pressed himself against her looking into her eyes. "Is everything alright?" Luschek asked.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine." She put on a fake smile.

"I know you're lying to me. Just tell me the truth, I'm worried about you."

Nicky looked at him and replied, "Do you like that TV grandma?"

Luschek looked at her surprising and laughed a little "Oh god no. Not at least like that. Are you jealous?"

Nicky just blushed and smiled weakly "Oh shut up you."

Luschek smiled at her. "Don't ever be, you're the only one I care about." then they kissed sweetly but passionately.

Nicky looked at Luschek's boner she noticed and smirked "Want me to fix this?"

Luschek flushed and just nodded smiling to her, grabbing her into his arms.

He would never hurt Nicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I hope you like it! I will update as soon as I can! 
> 
> Bye guys <3


	3. Drunk cuz why not?

It's new day at Litchfield and all the inmates were leaving to their job tasks. Nicky was just about to leave until she saw her friend, Boo.

"Hey, Bada bim Bada Boo. What ya doin' here, man?" Nicky smirks at her friend who laughs and replies. "I heard latinos talk that there is a lot of alcohol somewhere in this building hidden. I need help to find them and I'm also in need of drinking buddy. So, Nichols, you in or out?"

Nicky chuckled and said "You didn't even need to ask. I mean if I can't have dope then I guess alcohol can do the trick." Boo looks at her friend and smiles "That's the spirit." Nicky started to bite her nails. She was lil nervous.  _What if Luschek finds out? IF. Yeah, if sounds good._

"Yo, Nichols, are we gonna find the alcohol today or not? Let's go!" Boo sits next to Nicky on her bed, waiting her to stand up. "All right, all right. Let's do this." Nicky smiles and gets up.

====================

Luschek was laughing in the break room with the other guards. They were all talking about inmates.

"Those inmates are all fucking fucked up and idiotic people." Humps smirked as he was drinking his coffee. "Yeah I hate especially all of those junkies. Fucking disgusting people." Piscatella mumbled. Luschek looked at him and laughed "Someone of them didn't give you, huh?"

McCullough whispered to Luschek "He is a gay, you idiot." Luschek chuckled and only replied "Oh yeah I forgot" Which is the reason McCullough rolled her eyes.

"All of these inmates are fucking crazy psychotic freaks but if I had to fuck one of those animals...I'd fuck Nichols." Blake said his opinion which made Luschek's heart stop for a second. 

_He was talking about **his**  Nicky._

"Why Nichols Blake?"

Blake looked at Luschek and answered "Cuz she is fucking sexy." Luschek felt jealous of it but reminded himself Nicky didn't care any of these people. 

Then Luschek remembered that he hasn't seen Nicky all day not even at electric.  _I wonder where she is..._

McCullough snapped him out of his day dream "We need to get to work. Luschek this time I'll handle electric, you go to the laundry room to keep an eye on those inmates." Luschek sighed "Fine but I want five bucks."

"Deal."

==================

Luschek walked to the laundry room and he saw Boo drunk laying on the floor and laughing. He sighed and mumbled under his breath "Jesus Christ. Where did you get alcohol inmate?"

Boo laughed drunkenly and said "Me and Nichols were searchi-" Luschek interrupted her "Wait! Nicky was with you? Where is she now?" Boo stared at Luschek and replied "She's here in that laundry cart over there" and she pointed on her finger to the cart that was on his left side.

He looked to the cart and he saw Nicky starting to laugh drunkly "Ya alamost didn't find meh Fuckawad! Youuuuuuu prick." She stood up and almost fell but Luschek picked her up on a piggyback style. 

"Okay. Nicky we leave now and get you on your bed."

"Nooooo.."

"Nicky, NOW."

==================

Few hours later Luschek came to check on Nicky who was still laying on her bed.

"How do you feel?" Luschek asked even though he already knew the answer to that question.

"Fucking awful." Nicky sighed "Where is Boo?" she asked.

"She is sleeping. Can you tell me wtf were you thinking?!" He looked at her angrily "You could've got yourself into so much trouble."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Nicky gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"Ehh fine, you are forgiven." Luschek smirks and kisses her head.

"Could you come with me? Lay down here with me on my bed? " Nicky chuckled. Luschek smiled sadly "What if we get caught?" 

"We won't now is the movie night and everybody are there." Nicky smiled warmly at Luschek "You fucking pussy, c'mon."

"All right, all right." He laid down next to Nicky and put his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love ya Fuckwad."

"Love you too Sunshine" 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was
> 
> Wow
> 
> Well anyways  
> I hope you liked it and there's more coming soon!  
> Bye guys! <3


End file.
